


Noise

by creativwritingmind



Series: Three [16]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

Sharing a hotelroom with a freshly married couple had been a bad idea, Josh learned in the middle of the night as he was woken up by a strangled moan out of Tylers throat, one that he could easily file. Being on tour together brought one or two awkward situations and the knowledge of how your friends sound when they jack the hell out of them, and Josh would normaly have congratulated his friend silently for having fun and went back to sleep, but with the sounding of another noise of pleasure the drummer became painfully aware of the cause for Tylers arousel. 

It was a bop, followed by a slick sound he didn't even had words for, and a whispered. "Fuck...babe..." that just added another sensation to the whole thing. Sleeping was no longer an option Josh understood when he shifted a bit and felt the hardness growing in his sweatpants. So he was not just stuck with a newly wed couple getting it on beside him, he was turned on by it too. Terrific.

For some minutes he just lay there and pondered if he should give a sound, a yawn or something, then get up and leave for the bathroom, but he knew that it would create an awkwardness that was unnecessary. Tyler and Jenna where pretty busy, they probably wouldn't even recognise he was awake when he took care of himself right where he was. Gulping hard Josh let his hand slip under the waistband of his trousers and sighed quietly at his own touch, closing his eyes to concentrate on the sound beside him. 

Jenna must have stopped her actions for now, he heared sheet rustling, lips crashed together, a sucking noise. "Ouch!" the blonde chuckled. "M'sorry." his friend gave back muffled, face obviously cradled somewhere in her skin. More movements then a slight whimper that shot through Joshs ears right into his groin, made him nearly gasp. High pitched, but soft Jenna gave small signs of pure joy then, her husbands name slipping from her lips from time to time, a praise, a encouragement for his ministrations. 

Running his hand up and down his own length slowly Josh bit his lip and strained his ears so not to miss a single of that angelic sounds, slowly forming a picture in his mind. Tyler surely put his mouth to a good use, he once had told him that this was Jennas favourite in all of his abilitys and the good husband he was he never failed to make her happy. Speeding up a little Josh tried to imagine how the skin of her thights must feel on his friends face, the taste of her core. He nearly could feel Tylers smile as Jenna fought hard to bite back a loud moan and he bit down on his lip even harder not to match it. 

"Ty...up here...now!" she hissed finally and the singer obeyed hastly, given the noises of the sheets falling on the floor. When Tyler growled and his wife yelped as silent as she could Josh finally lost it and couldn't hold back a moan, deep, fast, so on the edge of their perception that they nearly didn't get it. Nearly...Panic rose in the drummer as he heared the pair beside him stop. For some seconds there was nothing but silence in the room, all three of them frozen, Josh dying a thousand deaths inside. 

The click of the nightlamp ended the acoustic part of the show then, but revealed the naked truth to their very eyes as they all starred at each other in awe. Josh, lying at his back, sheets and pants down to his knees, hand gripped thight around his length, bright red between his ears. Jenna, on her back, sweat glistering on her skin, a single drop of it running down her breast. Tyler, lying on top of her, hair plastered dumb against his forehead, a mixture of lust, wonder and amusement in his gaze. 

Later, when they all would lay in the sheets together, entangled, stroking hot flesh and tingling skin Josh would ask Tyler if he had planned this. For now, when he motioned him to come over, he had no further questions.


End file.
